


[Narusasu]鸣佐 暴力挽留Detainment

by ElizabethLYX



Series: [Narusasu]鸣佐 暴力挽留 Detainment [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethLYX/pseuds/ElizabethLYX
Summary: 这是一个某一天脑洞大开的文~再看了一遍火影，感伤的时候，有感而发吧哈哈哈哈。原著背景下，鸣人和佐助一战，12岁左右发生的故事。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: [Narusasu]鸣佐 暴力挽留 Detainment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813777
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fics Naruto/Sasuke





	1. Don't leave me 别走

**Author's Note:**

> 可能会有小bug吧，咳咳，希望你们不会介意。  
> 进来之前一定要明确，这是鸣佐~  
> 感谢大家!!!

关键词：疯狂 细碎 深沉

CP预警：鸣人×佐助 挽留梗 可能有点ooc，咳咳介意点❌

手里剑划过鸣人的脸颊，他猛地闪开，稳住重心，抬脚拉开距离。

身上的橙色外套已经破烂不堪，甚至有的地方还有烧焦的痕迹，数不清的布洞里伤痕累累，九尾之力包裹着他的全身。

他毫不在意，在他眼里的执着，似乎只有佐助。

湛蓝色的瞳孔散发着光芒，直直地盯着对面的储蓄待发的佐助。“我劝你别再拦着我了”黑发少年高傲的开口，左手将手里的千鸟再次发动。

“不可能。”蓝色的眼睛没有闪过任何犹豫，只有眉头更用力的皱了起来。

黑色的咒印布满了佐助的全身，诡异而丑陋的肉翼缓缓升起。他闻言未有太大反应，眼眸里看不出情绪。

地面荡起一层土灰，雷电的火光闪耀而过，不远处的疾风猛地旋转呼啸而过。雷电的光芒划破山谷，照亮了两人的脸庞。

鸣人眼里的情绪似乎从来都没有被动摇过，他作为一个不被待见的男孩，过去遇到的重要的人并不多，正因为如此，他才如此珍视眼前这个愚蠢的家伙。

‘混蛋！’想到这里他手里的螺旋丸没有如同战斗的意志迎上，而突然如吹灭的烛焰般，消失不见。

千鸟已经步步逼近，佐助瞥见鸣人意想不到的举动，单薄的眸中闪过一丝惊慌。

惯性发力的带动下，他仓促地将千鸟摔向鸣人背后的雕像。“轰隆——”剧烈的颤动，山谷的泉水被带动而沸腾起来，巨大的雕像遭受重创。

整个山谷回响着雷电的噼啪声，灰尘被猛烈的晃动带起，几乎遮天蔽日。气流骤然向上回升，白烟和灰雾渐渐消散，远远望去，两个人影近乎叠在了一起。

鸣人身下的佐助慢慢地从重摔缓过来，看清压在身上的是鸣人，蓦然僵硬地顿了顿，想要挣扎起身。

温热的手倏地擒住了他的双手，身前的人抬脚夹住了他的双腿，封锁了他的下一部行动。

一颗滚烫的水滴落在佐助的脸颊，他再次僵在原地，愣愣地望着眼前深情的鸣人，用极其沙哑和崩溃的语气在他耳边喃喃道，“佐助...”

原本金黄柔顺的头发，在经历了战斗后汗液被浸满，额间细碎的毛发拂拭着佐助的脸颊，特有的气味溢满了整个狭小的空间。

他不知道该作何反应，眼眶微微闪过一抹光，随即转瞬而逝。“让开。”无情地字眼，刺激着鸣人极近崩坏的神经，蓝色的瞳孔猛然一缩。

纯净的眼眶里似乎涌进了疯狂的情绪，他的内心曾在痛苦地挣扎，而此刻他仿佛清楚地认识到，留住佐助的方法似乎只有一个——占有他。

蓝眸中闪过异常的红光，九尾之力与此同时没有进入未来轨道，在顷刻间膨胀的契合的融入他的身体。

佐助的写轮眼还未施展幻术，整个人就被一股怪力束缚了起来，一向冷静的他忽然怔住，显然眼前的状况不在他的意料之中。

猝然从鸣人背后伸出的几根狐尾，将佐助紧紧地锁住，佐助瞪大了眼睛，试图靠背后的肉翼冲破，然而只见力道只是越来越紧。

动作被控制住，无法突破结印，写轮眼的月勾缓缓转动。他惊愕地发现，眼前的鸣人浑身充斥着疯狂的气息，瞳术的攻击下犹如撞见黑洞一般被其吸走。

佐助被狐尾束缚住，给鸣人提供了便利。他有些自嘲地勾了勾嘴角，下一刻扭头将身下的男孩干涩的唇瓣牢牢地定住。佐助再次瞪大了双眼，嘴唇在厮磨下被狠狠地侵入，口腔内蔓延着一股来自鸣人的牛奶味，甚至忘记了挣扎。

还记得他们的第一次亲吻，是一次令人哭笑不得的意外。明明两人对视的目光充满了敌意，却在混乱的推攮之下，促成了意想不到的一幕。

而自此以后，双方也似乎没有提起这件尴尬的事，却在彼此间暗暗地的种下苗头。是友谊吗？好像跨界了。

亲吻在喘息间，转眼随着鸣人疯狂的吮吸下越演越烈，鸣人腾出右手按住佐助的后脑勺，不给予他机会逃脱。

TBC下集未完待续

预告下集豪华🚘🚘🚘🚘


	2. Don't push me 别逼我

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接着上集说到鸣人黑化以后，人格开始分裂。  
> 此时的佐助是被牵制住，局面反转。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个呢就是福利啦～  
> 肉文呐!小孩子慎入！  
> 感谢支持！

“哈.....”佐助挣扎着，喘着粗气往后仰，“住...住手....唔”回应他的是更加汹涌的吮磨和冲击，灵活地撬开佐助的牙间，深情地缠绕着佐助的舌肉，舔弄着佐助的上颚。长时间的战斗消耗佐助早已精疲力尽，面对突如其来失去理智而变强的鸣人，更是有些力不从心，如同被摆弄的人偶娃娃被吃的死死的。

佐助看起来像是被吻得缺乏了氧气，“啊哈....”他在间隙时，张大嘴呼吸着，脸颊泛着红润，湿润的眼眶，在鸣人眼里却是极致的诱惑。

鸣人暗骂了一句，伸手抚向佐助光滑白嫩的脸颊，丝毫不给他喘气的机会，再次用力打开了他的唇瓣。背后的某根狐尾换下了他的左手，手则在佐助精瘦柔嫩的腰间探入，缓缓向上移动，直到接触到一个柔软的凸起。

佐助的呼吸一滞，紧接着是从他喉部发出有些克制的，断断续续的喘息，“哈...啊哈.....哈”鸣人的动作并没有因此停止，他使坏般揉捏和拉扯起来。酥麻感和疼痛感冲击着佐助的全身，他感到非常的不妙，这是他第一次体会到这样的感觉，下身却感到慢慢膨胀和难耐起来。

入侵的舌依旧在挑逗，鸣人舔弄着佐助口腔内的上颚和牙齿，佐助细微的呜咽了一声别开鸣人嘴角的银丝拉至断开后，鸣人的手又忽地转到佐助的后腰，缓缓的下滑，抚到了一个微妙的位置。

身下人蓦然僵住，开始不停地挣扎，“放开，让我走”褪去写轮眼的黑眸清冷的望着鸣人。

“你拦不住我的”他放出狠话，企图让鸣人死心。

鸣人脸色猛然一暗，狐尾再次发力，毫不犹豫地将指尖捅了进去。突如其来的异物感和疼痛，使佐助没抑制住口中的痛呼，“唔啊.....”他开始死命地挣扎，有力的肉翼此时虚弱的像一滩软泥。

鸣人一边遏制住他的动作，一边快速地来回推动着。柔嫩的肉壁被初次开拓，在主人全身紧绷的状态下，死死的咬住侵入者，又像是在无声地欢迎。

“好紧啊”鸣人像是在感叹又像是在兴奋。莫名其妙冒出的一句话，让正在试图挣脱却又无力回天的佐助表情有些崩塌。

他愤怒地向面前这个禁锢他的人吼道：“混蛋，吊车尾，你给我放开....唔啊....”他感到羞耻，他感到鸣人在羞辱他。

鸣人感受到佐助的不满，和身体的抗拒，有些急躁地用右手移向佐助拉向自己怀里。紧紧的贴着佐助，有些不太知道该怎么办。

直到某一瞬间，在怀中人的下身，在挣扎中无意间擦蹭到鸣人硬挺的下体时，他听到佐助呜咽了一声。仿佛开了窍一般的鸣人，伸手绕过衣物，握住了佐助的命根子。

快节奏的摩擦，挤压间的快感，一并齐发，不断刺激着佐助。前面强烈的攻势远远盖住了身后的动作，来自原始的欲望仿佛在这几十秒内，令佐助的力气被统统抽走。鸣人抓住这一机会，两根手指朝着深处挤入，强势地侵占了刚刚被分散注意力，松懈下来的甬道。

佐助浑身无力，鸣人凶猛的进发使他忍不住闷哼了一声，“哈啊....”他感觉到前面的部位在这种极端的状态下更加的硬挺，眼眶发红。

刹那，鸣人的两指调转了方向，似乎找到了一个地方，用力向其狠狠地刺了上去。

佐助脸上的表情蓦然凝固，一种奇异的快感和痛感在鸣人猛烈的冲击下，向他的全身冲击而来，比湿吻和揉捏带来更剧烈的酥麻感和刺激感。

“唔啊...啊...啊哈.....哈啊....”伴随着鸣人越来越过分的刺激下，不断的呻吟声不争气地从佐助嘴边漏出，他大脑一片空白，恼怒的情绪渐渐被一种奇特的情绪所替代，如同在心里埋藏了的秘密，就在此刻完整的呈现在自己眼前。肉壁渐渐变得湿润，鸣人只感觉到自己喉头一紧。

鸣人将两指抽出，肉壁却有些不舍的紧吸，发出啵的水渍声响，显得氛围暧昧了起来。空旷感使佐助猛地一个激灵，急促的吸了一口气，直觉告诉他接下来会很不妙，可惜他已经被前戏磨得没有了半分挣扎的力气。

等他回神，鸣人下身的衣物已褪去，袒露出的是已经挺立了很久的欲望。

鸣人伸手将他搂住，硬硬的物体直抵着他，下一秒迅速的往里撞去。怪异的感觉激得佐助全身颤抖，发出唔唔声，泪水不受控制的流出。尺寸庞大的鸣人在肉壁里开天辟地，皱褶被硬生生的撑平，紧贴着进入的物件，显得及其可怜。而当它带出时，肉穴又像后悔了一般挽留着，诉说着不舍。

“你个混蛋....啊，啊，啊昂....” 不甘心的话语如同耗尽了佐助仅剩下的力气和倔强，而后只有磨人的喘息和呻吟，不知为何在鸣人听起来颇有撒娇的意味。

于是，鸣人的劲头似乎更加来势凶猛。他把佐助托了起来，口干舌燥的舔了舔嘴皮，下一秒便扶着佐助的腰倏地往下按去，在重力下终于一步到位，似乎还正中刚刚使佐助变得奇怪的靶心。“哈啊......”激烈的刺激直接将佐助挤得叫不出声了，条件反射性的猛抬头，眼睛有些微微上翻，抽搐般的抖了一下。

鸣人没有停下动作，虽然猎物已经到手，但猎人还没有满足。只见他更加卖力的往那个令佐助失去理智的地方撞去，一只手来回的摩擦着佐助梆硬的肉柱子。

浓烈的刺激磨断了佐助的神智，本能和快感驱使着他自主的迎合了上去。每当鸣人击打到那个敏感的点，肉壁都会收缩的更紧一些，与此同时也带给鸣人极乐，沉溺其中的鸣人在经过了漫长的享受后，终于打开了阀门。液体争先恐后喷涌进佐助的体内,激起佐助的又一声闷哼，他也释放了出来。

滚烫的液体，源源不断的袭来，将佐助灌得满满当当。鸣人这次并没有抽出，而是故意似地待在里面，面不改色地凑近佐助的耳旁，用着无比色气的口吻，“我帮你堵住，好不好啊”

佐助的脸庞早已红透，汗液浸湿了皮肤，缓缓从额间留下，“滚....哈啊..”佐助弱弱的开口，动身想要摆脱鸣人的压制，却牵动到体内蠢蠢欲动的鸣人，瞬间身子又软了下来。

“不准离开我”鸣人不自觉地又往里挪了挪，再次将佐助刺激到极点，“你现在是我的了。”他将佐助搂的更紧了些，干脆抱着他躺在了不远处的一个洞穴里，身后的狐狸尾巴更是将佐助缠的紧实。

就这样，两人在筋疲力尽的情况下，强制性的睡了整整一夜。

清晨的第一束光芒撒进洞穴，鸣人睁开眼睛，刚想活动活动自己有些僵硬的身子，望向怀里的人，呆住了。慢慢地回想起昨天干的事，红晕还是渐渐染上他的脸颊。

佐助似乎在他醒来以后被他的动作吵醒，迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，感到浑身酸痛，下身似乎还有异物感。他抬手挣扎着起身，却清楚的感受到后面还有什么东西。小腹还感到涨满，低头一看，他的脸色瞬间就黑了，“起开”。一晚上的紧紧交融，肉壁还是紧紧地缠住鸣人，情色的的意味瞬间在空旷的洞穴里蔓延。

鸣人尴尬地缓缓抽到一半时，可也连带触碰到某个地方，佐助忍不住闷哼了一声，“哈...”

鸣人在瞥到这一画面时，硬是愣了愣，在反应过来时，迎面而来的却是佐助不耐烦的眼神。

在佐助即将自主离开的一瞬，他脑海里似乎浮现了一种大胆的想法。鸣人随即一个坏笑，起身用手臂锁住正要起来的佐助，用力将快要抽出的老二再次挺了进去，“噗呲...”液体的挤压声突兀的响起。

“啊...哈啊...”佐助有些不甘的挣扎着，那股奇特的触感又在刺激着他的神经，令他浑身一软，“混蛋...啊...吊车尾...哈...给我放开”

无力的威胁此时早就毫无攻击力，尝到甜头的鸣人当然更是不可能停手。反倒是受到了极大的鼓舞，一次比一次更加过分的往深处攻略，略带安慰性的将佐助柔软的唇瓣堵住，撬开贝齿，舌头在口腔里来回的挑逗。

昨晚佐助的身体已经积的满满的不明液体，涨的佐助极其的难受，但却伴随有一种极致的快感。满档的液体在鸣人激烈的攻势下，被不断挤压出，顺着交合处沿着佐助的大腿根流下。

“嗯，嗯....啊...哈啊，啊~”快感在鸣人有意的捅向敏感点的攻势下，迅速蔓延至全身，屡次颤抖着。

鸣人的这一次释放，让佐助感到小腹更加鼓胀，眼眶硬生生地溢出眼泪，难受的哼唧了一声。

鸣人伸出舌头，轻轻舔舐着面前性感尤物的眼皮，玩味的问道，“还要我堵一晚吗？” 佐助狠狠地给了他一记白眼，慢慢找回自己的力气，抽了出来。

没有了鸣人作为人体活塞，液体自然是汹涌的从下面喷溅出来，量大的惊人，看起来就像失禁了一样。佐助的脸色绯红，不禁感觉到不自在，“看什么看”他朝着目不转睛的鸣人凶道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢能够看到这里的人！  
> 谢谢你的耐心~


	3. Sudden Shift 突然的转变

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回村的路上的一小段故事～

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是伊丽莎白～  
> 很高兴你能翻看到我的文集～  
> 请多多指教～

避雷：可能有轻微ooc情节orBUG 原谅我看火影已经有年把了，老了记不清细节了😭

鸣人呆滞的望着佐助飞快的在溪水中清理完自己，换上了胡乱堆在一旁的衣服。

只是看到佐助的面色很快恢复到往常的冰冷，起身似乎要走。迅速反应过来的鸣人一把抓住佐助纤细滑软的手，触及到佐助冷冷的眼神又心虚的将手缩了回去。 

“。。。”他没有立刻做出回应，只是顿了顿，“我手脚不是没断么。” 

恍惚间，鸣人这才想起来，他似乎和佐助放过一句狠话。此时眼前的人，想要即刻离开。（没错，就是那句“就算打断你手脚，也要把你带回去”） 

心情仿佛在此刻跌落谷底，只是无神的望着迈开步子的佐助，他似乎在此刻失去了勇气。因为他背叛了自己的初衷，强行将佐助占有。

也许是不甘他低下头，“不要”鸣人呜咽的一句话，让佐助顿下了脚步。

“笨蛋，哭什么。蠢死了。”开口的主人带着无奈，站在原地微微挪动了左脚脚尖。

鸣人仿佛还没有从刚刚的状态回来，“啊？”微红的眼眶里黯淡的瞳孔忽地明亮，茫然的望着佐助。

“不走吗？我可不等你了。”说完，佐助便迈步走开。鸣人还是处于云里雾里的赶紧跟上，“什么？”。

“不是要回村吗？走啊”这句话刚刚发出，就异常让鸣人感觉在做梦。

在回村的路上，他开始手舞足蹈的兴奋，顺便十分不自觉地将胳膊搭在了佐助肩膀上，吊儿郎当的吹着口哨。

“嘁”佐助一脸嫌弃的将他勾着的胳膊扫下来，“一边去。”委屈巴巴的鸣人只能垂头丧气的在一旁同行着，但是介于昨天冲动的罪行，他还是看到忍不住抖了抖，庆幸自己还在。

一脸幸福的鸣人，满足的盯着佐助，但他内心还是感到有些不安。好像，忽略了什么。

村口的大门敞开着，站满了人，似乎都在为两人的归来而迎接着。

“欢迎回来！！！”

眼尖的鹿丸发现了什么，挑着眉开始调侃的问道：“喂，你俩的鞋子怎么回事？”

大家这才注意到，佐助的脚上套着有些松垮的短靴，表面画满了稚气的涂鸦，严重的和穿着它的人不搭调。

而鸣人脚上套着歪歪扭扭的露趾鞋，一侧的带子已经被外力撕裂，似乎原本整洁干净的遭遇了什么惨无人道的对待。

当然，罪魁祸首就是鸣人。在归途中，两人调换了鞋子。 

鸣人在受到佐助的冷落后，看起来还是有些沮丧。他低着头望着地面，余光这才注意到佐助的鞋子磨着地面，托拐着行走。

鸣人挠挠头，像是为缓解尴尬气氛的干笑了笑，“我皮糙肉厚，啊不，不不不”他注意到一旁寒冷的目光连忙改口道“就是我不小心弄坏他鞋子了”

“佐助！！！”率先有人开口焦急的喊道，“没事吧？！”中气十足的女音划破佐助的思绪。

不出所料小樱冲上前担忧地看着衣服破破烂烂的佐助，又不知道该怎么办，拉着佐助往医院方向走去。

于此同时，站在一旁的鸣人，感到一块硬石紧紧的压着自己的胸口，闷闷的开口，“喂！”

佐助抬眸轻扫过异常的鸣人，对方湛蓝而热情的大眼睛噗噗的闪烁着不满，他没有动作，只是眉间稍稍上挑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢能看到这里的人，马上我将会发布下一章～

**Author's Note:**

> 下集精彩继续哈哈哈哈，感谢每一个能够看到这里的人！我的微博感兴趣的话可以关注一下~  
> ID :ElizabethLYX


End file.
